Ranma Who
by kellym01
Summary: what if the timelords of the time war had a backup plan one to ressurect the species if they lost the war, what if the tool created for it was a timelord, what if the master wasn't the only one who escaped and became human what if ranma was that timelord A/N i don't own ranma 1/2 or doctor who rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was sat thinking about the past year, which only caused his depression to rise as he became more aware of what his life was, hell and for the first time in years a tear fell from his eye and down his cheek, he even began to think of suicide, he even had everything he needed to do it, through his travelling on his training journey's he had picked up a few things such as an antique knife, he then headed to his bag and pulled out the knife, however, that wasn't all that came out, an old fob watch, that had been tied to the knife came out with it and fell onto Ranma's lap. Ranma then looked at the fob watch curiously be fore picking it up and putting the knife down, he then traced the pattern of the fob watch before opening the watch and what he saw was the one thing he never expected, it was glowing yellow, full of some sort of energy and voices began whispering in his head, he recognised the voices, he just couldn't place it, however, one voice he recognised, it was his 'I will not be what you want and you shall never find me', he then breathed in through his nose and all the energy flooded into him and he fell onto his back and began and it looked like he was having a fit.

Meanwhile…

Thousands of years and galaxies away, in a small wooden box, the doctor, Amy and Rory were in the Tardis in mid flight deciding on the destination when alarms began sounding in the Tardis and red lights began blinking.

"but that's impossible" the doctor gasped as he read the codes that were displayed on the monitor.

"doctor, what is it…what's wrong?" Amy asked, the doctor then turned to her and both Amy and Rory flinched when they saw the darkness in the doctors eyes.

"something impossible…something that must be stopped" the doctor replied before he began flicking switches and the Tardis headed for earth, Japan.

Meanwhile…

On another ship thousands of miles away began to go haywire and a blonde girl began reading the new codes that were now displayed on the monitor, before gaining a new, serious expression "running will have to wait until this is over" she then said as she set a new course for earth, Japan.

Meanwhile…

In a cell on a prison cell, river song, received a code on her hand held communicator, that she used to contact the doctor at times, she then grew a serious expression and broke out, borrowed a ship and headed for earth, Japan. "how is this possible…he's been missing since the time war.

The next day Japan…

Ranma was heading out to school, when Nabiki confronted him "Ranma you ow me big for all the damage from the wedding" Nabiki replied, Ranma then glared at her and she flinched, something was different about him, he seemed…dangerous "Ranma what's wrong…what happened to you?" she then asked.

"I don't own you a cent Nabiki, you invited the party crashes, so all the damage is on your head…then again I suppose I should thank you, if you hadn't done that I never would have been driven to the point where I was about to commit suicide…well not for another year yet and if I hadn't been driven so far I would never have found it…never would have found out who I really am" Ranma replied, keeping eye contact with Nabiki. Nabiki was about to ask another question when Ranma sniffed the air and smelt it…time lords, in nerima, Ranma then bolted, he'd been avoiding the time lords for seventeen years, even if he wasn't aware of it.

Meanwhile, in another part of nerima the Tardis materialized and a small ship landed on the ground beside and out came river song and the doctor, Amy and Rory. "you got the message too sweaty" river song then said, in a serious and worried tone.

"of course I did the Tardis can pick up anything especially that signal" the doctor replied before getting out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the area "now we must find him…before he does what he was meant to do" the doctor then said.

"find who?" Amy then asked, in her normal tone.

"a Timelord…one who was created for the time war, taken from his family and put through hell to make the perfect warrior then genetically modified so that his regeneration energy could…well lets just hope he doesn't succeed" river explained as they began following the doctor.

Meanwhile on the other side of nerima a ship crash landed in the sea and a blonde girl got out of it and found herself on the nerima beach and pulled out a scanner and began scanning the area for any signs of the Timelord.

Meanwhile…

Ranma had fled to the cliffs and looked out to sea "all these years of hiding and nothing but as soon as I open that watch and become a Timelord I suddenly get three Timelords after me, oh won't they disappointed when I refuse to do what I was programmed to do" Ranma said to himself as he looked down at the waves crashing against the rocks, as one thought repeated in his mind 'one step and it's over, one step and I'm free forever', when he sensed someone come up from behind him, he then look round to see a blonde girl, in a military uniform, holding a futuristic gun pointed at him.

"one of the last remaining Timelords in existence…well you found me now what?" Ranma asked.

"I may not know who you are but I know your dangerous…bow who are you?" she replied.

"I'm Ranma Saotome…well that's my human name at least, as for what I am, I am a Timelord who has the ability to resurrect the Timelords, every last one of them, even Gallifrey and all I need do is fully regenerate and release the energy into space and die in the process…so basically I die and restore my species…the survival project, a back up plan in case the Timelords lost the time war" Ranma explained "but who are you?" he then asked.

"my name's jenny, daughter of the doctor and no doubt he's here too looking for you…you caused quite a disturbance you know, now come with and the doctor shall decide what we should do with you" jenny replied.

"just pull the trigger and end my suffering" Ranma replied.

"suffering?" she questioned.

"I'll show you" Ranma then said as he sent a psychic link into jenny's mind and began transmitting his memories, both human and Timelord, both hell, jenny then stepped back as images continued to storm her mind.

After the brainstorm…

"oh my god…no wonder you want me to pull the trigger if I had a life like that I would have ended my life long ago…but still you must come with me and maybe the doctor can help you" she stuttered, Ranma then went with her, he'd heard of the doctor, he was a soldier in the time was and he was clever, he used words to kill people, he made them take their own lives, he even knew he went rogue and the rumour was he was going to use the element of surprise to kill daleks and Timelords alike, which was why Ranma was turned from soldier from hell to the survival plan, which was why Ranma was so intrigued to meet him, he could easily escape jenny with his life, which he no longer cared for, but he'd rather meet the doctor before he took his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and jenny were making their way through nerima, with jenny's gun pressed against Ranma's back, many people saw them but never questioned it, Ranma had built up quite a reputation and there were several people who would want him dead and they'd learned to avoid them as it always ended the same way, mass destruction and near death experiences.

Ranma then stopped in his tracks, confusing jenny. "problem?" she inquired.

"yeah, we're going the wrong way, the doctor is at the Tendo residence I can smell him, but that's not all, there's another Timelord, well part Timelord" Ranma replied before spinning round on his heel, grabbing jenny's arm and leapt into the air, dragging jenny along with him, they then headed towards the Tendo residence.

Tendo residence…

Ranma then landed in the front lawn with jenny and while she was regaining her balance and realizing what just happened Ranma grabbed the gun in her hand and used mouse's technique to hide it on his person, his now Timelord brain had allowed him to learn how to master all the techniques he'd seen just by remembering them and using an incredible eye for detail, even figured out the science behind it.

"hey give that back" jenny complained as she made a grab for Ranma, Ranma just stepped out of the way.

"no" Ranma replied simply, before turning round and seeing a man in a tweed jacket, shirt and bow tie, as well as a red head, a blonde with a large nose and a blonde with big curly hair and a gun on her person. "your friends are here like I said" Ranma then said to her as he and jenny headed inside, Ranma passed the doctor and simply picked up his bowl of rice and chop sticks and began to eat as he leant against the wall, jenny followed Ranma and stood at the opposite wall.

"Ranma do you know him?" Soun asked him, Ranma's eyes then rose and looked at the doctor.

"yeah…never met him before but I don know him…the doctor, supposedly the last Timelord in existence, well that's not true anymore is it, as there are three Timelords in this room and one human +Timelord" Ranma then said.

"really so you know who and what I am and what we are" the doctor replied his eyes then turned to jenny "hi jenny long time no see" he then said with a big daft smile plastered on his face.

"hi dad, knew I'd find you here when I got that alert about him" jenny replied while smiling brightly at him.

"dad" both Rory and Amy exclaimed.

"yeah, landed in the middle of a war in the future they took a sample of his DNA, messed about with the biological code a bit before growing her" river explained.

"ah…thought there was something off about you, your eyes don't match you physical age and unlike most Timelords the eyes are older than the body where as your are younger" Ranma then said, causing everyone to turn back to him and the Timelord's faces grew serious.

"and now back to you, you're coming with me…but still what to do with you" the doctor then said as he began to approach Ranma.

"excuse me but what the hell is going on here" Akane yelled.

"zip it" Ranma retorted.

"how dare you speak to me like that…" Akane began as she pulled out her mallet and prepared to swing it at him, surprising the time travellers, however, Ranma didn't even flinch and simply pulled out jenny's gun and pointed it at her.

"now drop the mallet" Ranma said in a stern tone, everyone gasped at what Ranma was doing.

"yeah right like, you'd ever pull the trigger" Akane retorted, after getting over the slight shock that Ranma had a gun on his person and no one noticed it.

"actually he would, I've seen his mind, his memories both human and Timelord…he would pull that trigger" jenny then said, causing Akane to stop in her tracks and turn to her and was about to listen to the usual logic of her being another fiancé and start striking them both, however, the expression she wore and the look in her eyes stopped Akane and she dropped the mallet.

"yeah he would, he was created to be the perfect soldier before becoming the survival plan" the doctor then put in "he would take a life without a second thought, which is why he's so dangerous" the doctor then added, as he remember red the time war and the rumours f the ultimate soldier, the ultimate weapon, the Timelord who doesn't fear death and had never needed to regenerate.

"yeah, except, the reason why I don't fear death is because I want it, to die, I welcome it so when I became human I didn't just regenerate to hide from the Timelord council, I wanted to die, when a Timelord regenerates, everything they are dies and then to full kill myself I became human, killing the memories of who I was as well as who I was and being human meant I could die…but never did" Ranma adding to the doctor's summary of him.

"except I can't let that happen and you know why as long as you're a Timelord you will complete your function because the Timelords made it so even if you died and didn't regenerate you would complete your purpose, all that regeneration energy in you would escape and go into space and complete it's function and Gallifrey returns, however, when you were human if you died all that regeneration energy would simply be absorbed by the surroundings and become one enormous energy wave, powering anything and everything in it's path" the doctor explained "which is why you must come with me I can stop you from completing your function and from what I gather about you is that you don't want to complete the function otherwise you wouldn't have run away and become human and when you remembered you would have just regenerated and had it over and done with. But you didn't" the doctor added on while smirking at Ranma, who smirked back.

"your right there and you don't want my to resurrected them either after all you're the one who killed them" Ranma replied.

"hold on Ranma can't be whatever you say he is, he's genma's son" Nabiki pointed out.

"wrong genma married Nodoka when she had already taken me in as a baby, after all when I fled I found a woman who only wanted a child and thought I could be friends with her and I needed to escape the Timelord council so I regenerated while using my old fob watch, that I gave a small power boost so it could turn me human on it's own once my regeneration was finished, but I underestimated the power of my regeneration, I controlled the energy so it didn't leave my body and as such I became a baby, the first regeneration is always the most powerful which is why it isn't supposed to be restricted like I had and so Nodoka took me in and took the fob watch off me as it was the only thing I was found with, my clothes had burned by the regeneration energy and when I was six, before I left on my journey with genma I saw her put something in my back pack and I looked later and saw the watch, didn't think nothing of it but still kept it" Ranma explained as he hid the gun on his person again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ranma I have had enough of this nonsense" genma roared at Ranma who simply glared at him, making eye contact and what genma saw terrified him, his son had old eyes, eyes full of darkness, with almost no hope at all.

"this is not nonsense panda, it's true I am the most dangerous Timelord in existence and these lot have come to take me away and keep an eye on me and if it comes to it kill me so that I will never complete my purpose" Ranma snapped back before walking up to the doctor "now doctor do you know why I came back here, knowing full well you were here?" Ranma inquired, only inches away from the doctor.

"actually I've been wondering that, I thought I'd have to track you down" the doctor replied.

"because you're the reason I'm like this, the reason I was created, the reason I was modified to be used as the ultimate survival plan…they feared you doctor, the Timelords they new you had the element of surprise and would use it to destroy daleks and Timelords alike…so basically it's your fault I can not die without bringing back the species the tortured me, but that's not all I would also resurrect those Timelords who did it, restore all those who died that day and it's all your fault" Ranma explained as he looked deep into the doctors eyes and he looked deep into Ranma's eyes.

"oh…Ranma I am sorry but I had to stop them they were going to destroy the time vortex, all of reality I had no choice" the doctor replied with genuine sorrow of what his actions had caused.

"I know and I can't blame you, I just wanted you to know that because of you I went through hell, not just at the hands of the Timelords but at the humans as well and I couldn't die without doing what I was made to do and when I was human I adapted the survival extinct, the need to live and when I was about to end it, I found it…the fob watch" Ranma replied as he remembered finding the fob watch and opening it.

"Ranma you were going to kill yourself and leave my poor dear Akane on her own with a broken heart" Soun wept, annoying Ranma in the process, Ranma then pulled out jenny's gun and shot it, just missing Soun by a few inches.

"that was a warning shot…I never loved Akane, I didn't even ask her to marry me you just chose for me" Ranma roared "also if you recall it was genma who promised his son's hand to one of your daughters and I'm not his son in fact if you recall I'm not even human meaning the engagements are as such null and void" Ranma then added, while smirking, he had been trying to get out of the marriages for nearly two years and now I have a perfectly legal way to get rid of them all" Ranma then said.

"what about shampoo?" Nabiki asked raising an eyebrow, remembering the Amazon laws and it didn't matter who they were.

"I'm not the Ranma who defeated her I am someone else entirely, and to prove it do you know what they called me on Gallifrey before altering me because of the doctor, 'Ranma The Destroyer Of Worlds' I chose that name, the name Ranma and I earned that title after…after the daleks…wiped out my family, my parents, grandparents, my wife and children…you see I am not the Ranma you knew I am someone far more dangerous and powerful than you could possibly comprehend" Ranma replied, starting calm before roaring the last part as a tear fell from his eye.

"your wife" Soun and genma gasped in whisper, beginning to believe everything and began to back off, a man who had lost what Ranma lost before going through what he went to would make anyone dangerous and willing to do everything.

"your children" kasumi gasped out, speaking for the first time since the doctor's arrival. Ranma just nodded solemnly before turning back to the doctor and outing the gun away again.

"I'll go with you as long as jenny is coming" Ranma then said.

"why as long as I come?" she asked.

"because your one of the last Timelords there is in existence and I'm interested to see how much you are like your dad and besides you're the only one who know what I went through in full" Ranma replied, mostly lying, the real reason was he was growing fond of her and would like to find out more about her, he already knew her past as when he showed her his past he saw hers and felt a small connection, both forced into a war, both knowing what war really was.

"okay" jenny said not sure if Ranma was telling her everything "but I was going to come anyway, my ship crash landed in the sea, it's probably been swept away by now and besides there's no way I'm letting my dad slip away again" jenny replied with a bright smile on her face.

"well then it's decided then, everyone back to the Tardis except for river who has to go back to prison and earn her parole" the doctor declared exactly. Genma and Soun were about to try and stop him while he wasn't looking, however, they had underestimated Ranma and how far he was willing to go and he fired three shot s from the gun without looking, one at their feet, stopping them in their tracks while the other two went through their shoulders and hit the walls, kasumi then went to bandage them up.

Ranma, the doctor, Rory and Amy then headed back to the Tardis while river took her ship back to the prison planet while the doctor flew off into space, with the others, while keeping a close eye on Ranma and how he behaved.


End file.
